


Helmets are for chumps

by Ciphernetics



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Human!Bill, Motorcyles bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciphernetics/pseuds/Ciphernetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt: "yo how about human!bill finding a motorcycle and trying to get someone to ride it with him, but everyones just 'nah i dont feel like dying today'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helmets are for chumps

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a bike. it was terrifying learning to ride. Go, Bill!

It was a while before Dipper actually noticed the far-off rumbling that had been coming from the forest all afternoon. Grabbing his journal, he thumbed through the pages, but there weren’t any mentions of something that could be making the noise. Narrowing his eyes, Dipper glanced out the window, towards the edge of the forest. Making the decision to investigate, he went up to his bedroom to prepare.

“Dipper,” Mabel whined as she followed him out the door. “I was watching baby fights! Don’t you know it’s nearly the championship match, and I think Kid Gloves is gonna win, but I won’t know if I don’t see the end of the fight!” “

Dipper hitched his backpack up and kept walking. “I don’t care about your stupid bet with Grunkle Stan! You know he wouldn’t pay up anyway. Besides,” Dipper frowned at Mabel. “What if this is something really dangerous? I need you there!” he insisted.

“Aaaaauugghhh, ppbbbt. I guess you’re right. I mean, I am totally way more strong than you. Gotta protect my lil brobro!” “That’s not-“ Mabel skipped ahead, grinning and chanting “Alpha twin! Alpha twin!” Dipper sighed and ran to catch up.

As they approached the forest, the rumbling grew louder. Dipper stopped walking and held a hand out in front of Mabel.

“Wait. You hear that?” he said. “It’s getting louder. I think it’s coming towards us,” He squinted into the trees and cocked his head slightly, listening intently. Yep, wow, that was definitely getting a lot louder, a lot faster. Grabbing Mabel’s hand, (and missing and getting her sweater sleeve instead) He pulled her with him as ran a few feet to the side. Not a moment later a motorcycle came roaring out from between the trees, skidding to a stop right where the twins had been standing a second earlier. Dipper yelped and tripped over, falling backwards. Mabel just stared at the bike in a sort of glittery awe.

Twisting the keys to shut the bike off, the owner looked down at Dipper sprawled on the ground. “Whoa there, pine tree. I almost hit you! Ah well,” he chuckled. “Maybe next time!” Dipper shrieked Bill’s name at the same time Mabel let out a squeal and ran over to inspect the bike.

“The one and only, kid. When I feel like it! Say, you need a hand there?” Bill reached over to offer a black-gloved hand to Dipper, the other tucking his blond hair behind his ears. Dipper ignored Bill’s hand and stood up, brushing himself off indignantly. Bill shrugged and leaned back. Looking at him, Dipper gasped slightly. “Bill, your face!” Bill grinned, and pointed to the huge gash in his forehead, previously hidden by Bill’s hair. “What, this? Yeah, I crashed like 4 times! It was awesome.” Dipper just gave him an incredulous look, and then looked at the bike.

It was little rusty, a little dented, and a lot muddy, but seemed to be otherwise in good shape. The rust on the petrol tank had been scrubbed away, and replaced with black brick pattern, outlined in yellow. The was a golden triangle dangling from the keys, with the name ‘Cipher’ engraved in it in surprisingly elegant cursive.

“I found it in a ditch and gave it a little juice,” Bill said, patting the tank. “It’s amazing! This thing goes so fast, not to mention the noise it makes! It’s so loud I bet it could make this meat body deaf!” He scooted forward and gave a toothy grin to the two kids. “Pine tree, shooting star, you kids wanna come for a little ride?”

Dipper said “Absolutely not” just as Mabel screamed “Oh my gosh YES!”

“Mabel!” Dipper hissed. “That is so not safe! You’re not going with him!” He grabbed her elbow and tugged her back.

“Awwww…” both Mabel and Bill pouted.

“C’mon, kid, I probably won’t crash again.” “Nope.” Dipper declared.

“Pleeeaasse?” Mabel whined. “No!” Dipper scowled. “You don’t even have helmets!” Mabel kicked the dirt at her feet, but mumbled an agreement to stay.

“Your loss, kids! I’m out of here, then.“ Bill started the bike, and the smell of exhaust permeated the air. Revving the throttle, he took off with a wave. “Byyyeeee~!”

Dipper glared until he was out of sight.

Later, Bill would ride past the mystery shack with a cheering Wendy on the back, grinning up at the window of the twins’ room, and Dipper would sulk in his bed for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
